1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to word line driver circuitry.
2. Description of Related Art
In one traditional memory design, deselected word lines that are not selected for erase, is left floating throughout the period from receiving the erase command, until completion of the erase operation. In this design, the deselected word line is subject to erase disturb from proximate selected word lines that are selected for erase.
It would be desirable to address erase disturb of deselected word lines.
In another traditional memory design, a word line is selected or deselected as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,991, column 9, lines 40-54. In this design, the logic for coupling the word line to various voltages is located away from the word line driver and associated output circuitry, and located with the row decoder or even further from the word line. Such logic complicates the signals which control the word line driver.
It would be desirable to solve the problem of positioning the logic for coupling the word line to various voltages.